nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Prometheus
Prometheus is a character in The Conduit and its sequel Conduit 2. Prometheus is an alien creature called a Progenitor. He was being held prisoner by The Trust. John Adams was using Prometheus' DNA to create the Drudge creatures. He was able to contact Michael Ford through the All-Seeing Eye (ASE). Before his body is destroyed, he successfully uploaded his consciousness directly to the ASE. ''The Conduit'' When Michael Ford is recruited by John Adams to join the clandestine organization known as The Trust, Ford is told that Prometheus was a terrorist. ("Contagion") After Ford's second mission with The Trust, Adams turns on Ford, leaving him stranded at the Jefferson Memorial against the Drudge forces. But Ford is then unexpectedly contacted by Prometheus. During the battle, Prometheus explains that Adams was only using Ford to get to the All-Seeing Eye, or ASE. After defeating the last of the Drudge forces at the Memorial, Prometheus sends a helicopter to pick up Ford. ("Enemy") Even though Ford wants answers, Prometheus sends Ford to the Library of Congress to eliminate a massive Drudge nest. ("Trust") Prometheus informs Ford that The Trust is planning to kill the President, causing Ford to head to the White House. ("Gridlock") Prometheus then sends Ford to the Pentagon because The Trust is attempting to take over the country's defense mainframe. ("Invasion") In order to pinpoint the source of the Drudge activity, Prometheus sends Ford to the River District to get a better reading for the computer systems. Fighting his way through the city, Ford enters the Washington Metro subway tunnels where he finds an extremely large conduit. Prometheus then recalibrates the Trust Armor Ford is wearing so he can pass through the portal, hoping to find and destroy the source of the Drudge once and for all. ("Homeland") ("Threshold") Ford now finds himself in the middle of the Trust Base. Working his way through the Labs, Prometheus reveals that he is in the Base waiting for Ford. Ford finds him in an incubator. Prometheus turns out to be an alien creature called a Progenitor. John Adams was extracting Prometheus' DNA to genetically create the Drudge creatures. In order to stop production of the Drudge, Prometheus orders Ford to kill him, ultimately destroying the source of the Drudge. Regrettably, Ford does in fact deactivate the incubator, killing Prometheus. ("Checkmate") While Ford fights his way through the rest of the Trust Base, he hears Prometheus' voice. Prometheus was able to upload his consciousness directly to the All-Seeing Eye before his body was destroyed. John Adams then activates the Base's self-destruct system and locks down all the conduits. Even though Adams is still out there somewhere, Ford has to hack the data terminals to reactivate one of the conduits. Having done so, Ford jumps through the portal to make his escape with the ASE...not knowing where the portal will take him. ("Closure") ''Conduit 2'' GLOMAR Oil Rig Having escaped the Trust Base, Michael Ford exits the conduit to find himself on a GLOMAR Oil Rig off the coast of Florida in the Bermuda Triangle. With Prometheus' help, he discovers it's the temporary base of operations for John Adams. Adams escapes through a conduit leaving the Leviathan creature to destroy the oil rig. Prometheus believes that the creature is Ford's ticket off the rig. After attracting the Leviathan with the All-Seeing Eye (ASE), Ford attempts to harpoon the creature. ("Trust Platform") He harpoons it successfully, attempting to "reel it in". But just when Ford thinks it's defeated, the Leviathan snaps at him and swallows Ford whole. ("Leviathan") Atlantis Ford wakes up to find that the Leviathan regurgitated him into an old crashed Progenitor spaceship named Atlantis that rests deep in the ocean. Working his way through the ship, he acquires the Destroyer Armor, which is much stronger than the Trust Armor he had been wearing. Ford then finds Andromeda held in stasis. Prometheus says they will need her help in defeating Adams, so Ford awakens her with the ASE. Andromeda activates the conduit that will allow Ford to jump to Adams' last known location, which happens to be Washington, D.C. ("Atlantis") Washington, D.C. Ford arrives in Washington, D.C. He soon comes across a Drone named Thex. Thex explains he is a member of the Free Drudge, a group of Drudge that formed after Ford destroyed the Trust Base. Thex refers to Ford as the "Liberator" and informs him that they are on the same side, fighting against Adams. Thex also says that Adams is near the National Institute. When Ford reaches the National Institute, he discovers Adams has armed a nuclear weapon. Using the ASE, Prometheus successfully disarms it. Ford then heads into the National Institute looking for the conduit. The Free Drudge help cover his escape. ("Washington, D.C.") Atlantis (part 2) After Andromeda confirms that Adams is killing the other Progenitors, Prometheus assists in resetting Atlantis' power core. ("Atlantis") China After arriving in China, Prometheus assists Ford in trying to find the Progenitor called Li. ("China") Ford cannot convince Li that he's in danger from John Adams. Li thinks his power is the greatest and challenges Ford. After a tough battle, Ford kills Li. With instructions from Prometheus, Ford absorbs Li's energy into the ASE so that Adams can't get it. ("Li") Siberia While in the base in Siberia, Prometheus has one last chance to talk with Katarina before her death. ("Siberia") Lost City of Z Ford's next mission is in the Lost City of Z. He soon finds a dead Progenitor. He then uses the ASE to take the energies from the corpse. Prometheus knows that Ford will need all the power he can get to fight John Adams, so, giving up his own life, Prometheus transfers his and the other Progenitor energies from the ASE to the Destroyer Armor Ford is wearing, making it even more powerful. ("Lost City") Category:Males Category:The Conduit Category:The Conduit characters Category:Protagonists Category:Conduit 2 Category:Conduit 2 characters Category:Third party characters